Anger is Eternal
by Underwater Polkadots
Summary: Chris and Darren were only ever friendly in front of the cameras. In reality they hated each other. This leads to extremely good hate sex.


They say that you should never judge a person until you really get to know them. They also say that first impressions always define you.

That was definitely the case when Chris met Darren for the first time.

Chris had beens standing waiting outside the recording studio, running through his song in his head when suddenly a force from behind pushed him forward causing him to stumble. The only thing that stopped him from falling was the chair that had been conviently placed near by that he caught himself on. Standing up straight, Chris whipped his head around to glare at the person behind him only to have the glare reflected right back at him.

"Jesus, don't stand in the middle of the hallway. People need to get through you know" The stranger spat out." The stranger spat at him.

Anger flared inside of Chris, rearing up ready to strike. "Stand in the middle of the hallway? Maybe you could actually use those things that you have called eyes and watch where your going. Or at least apologise to the people that you almost bowl over in your arrogance."

The stranger opened his mouth to retort only for a voice down the hall to speak up. "Chris! Darren!"

Both men turned to see the Ian walking down the hall towards them with a smile on his face, completely oblivious to the hostility that filled the hallway.

"Good you've both met. Now tomorrow we want to shoot..."

Ian's voice faded into the background as Chris looked back over at the other man - '_Darren Criss'_ he corrected himself in his mind. Darren was still glaring back at him, like he had run over his cat. Matching the shorter haired boys glare with one of his own, Chris knew one thing - if this was the man who was become his on screen love interest he was screwed.

_Fuck._

Months passed and their relationship hadn't gotten any better, if anything their initial hostility for each other had devolved even more into hatred and loathing.

To the rest of the world, cast and crew included, they got along just fine. They hung out with the cast and crew together, they had great on camera dynamics, they were friendly - at least that's what people thought. But away from the judging eyes of the media, their friends and colleagues, the facade dropped and their true feelings came out. They **loathed **each other. As the months passed snide and bitchy comments turned into full on insults, brushes of arms in small spaces turned into shoves.

Ryan was the only person who had seen a glimpse of their true feelings for each other when they had both individually flat out refuses to do interviews together.

But even under all this hatred and loathing there was one thing that both actors could agree upon - the sex was amazing.

Neither were completely sure when it began - a rough kiss on set, biting a lip in a make out scene, the scrape of nails on skin. It wasn't until they filmed the car scene that the anger laced sexual tension went from being purely on stage to their outside lives.

Chris was furious, not even bothering to keep his anger in check as he stalked away from the darkened street and the crew towards his trailer. Normally he could control it, he could push the anger down in public but tonight - tonight he had snapped. He wasn't even sure what exactly had caused that control he normally exercised so carefully to disappear. Was it the long hours that they had been filming? Or the fact that he had to pressed against Darren, listening to him whisper taunts into his ear between takes? Maybe it was the fact that he had been achingly hard within Kurt's skin tight pants for the better part of the night. Or the fact that during the last take Chris had accidentally thrust his hips forwards towards Darren alerting him of Chris' said hard on.

He may have loathed Darren but he wasn't blind. The man was to attractive for his own good. Anger welled up inside Chris, curling tighter in his gut as he slammed the door to his trailer so hard for a moment he thought it would bounce back open. He hated it - hated that he always ended up having this reaction around the other man. Hated that he woke up most nights with sticky sheets and the name of his co-worker dying on his lips. Hated that Darren now knew.

Taking a deep breath, Chris willed himself to calm down, to push the anger back. It was working too, that was until his trailer door burst open and the cause of his anger stormed through the door, slamming it behind him.

Opening his mouth, Chris began with a glare, "What the fuck Darren? Get ou-mphh"

Darren pushed their mouths together in a rough kiss, cutting off the other mans words. Pushing his weight against the taller man, Darren directed them back until Chris' knees hit the edge of the couch causing him to fall backwards. Darren quickly climbed onto Chris' lap, moulding their lips together roughly and biting down on his bottom lip causing a gasp to escape the other man's mouth. Darren slipped his tongue into Chris' mouth, a hand winding around his neck to try and pull him closer.

Chris suddenly bite down sharply on the intruding tongue, causing Darren to jerk backwards, almost falling from Chris' lap to the floor.

"What the fuck Chris? You bite me" Darren said as he brought a hand to his mouth to check for bleeding.

"Well maybe you won't try to fucking assault me next time you arse hole." Reaching forward, Chris attempted to shove the other man from his lap, only to have his wrists encircled and pinned to the couch next to his thighs.

"I don't think it's classed as assault if you want it Colfer" Darren said with a smirk, causing a involuntary blush and a scowl to take over the other man's face.

"Why would I want you?" Chris said with a sarcastic laugh, willing the blush to die down quickly from his cheeks. "I hate you remember? And as far as I know you hate me too which is why I want to know why you think you have the right to come into my trailer, kiss me and then trap me on my couch."

Leaning forward, Darren blew cold air onto Chris' ear causing the other boy to try and jerk away. Darren gave a throaty chuckle before whispering in the other man's ear. "Stop trying to lie to me Colfer. You think I didn't feel you, all hard and wanting in the car? You think I haven't noticed how you always seem to be looking at me when I'm not looking. How much you want me? I would have to be blind to not see it?"

"Fuck you Criss" Chris ground out through clenched teeth causing Darren to pull back with a bark of laughter.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Darren said before surging forward once more to smash their lips together. Growling when Darren's tongue tried to invade his mouth again, Chris yank his hands free from Darren's now slack grip, one of them twisting in the side of the other man's shirt while the other fisted into his curls that were coming loose from the long hours of shooting. Pushing Darren's tongue back, Chris let his tongue dive into the other man's mouth, dominating the other man and pulling a groan from his throat and a jerk from his hips. Both men moaned at the contact between their erections - up until that point neither of them had paid much attention to exactly how hard they were, how turned on they had become, but now it was all that they could think about.

Pushing roughly at Darren's shoulder, Chris pushed him up and off his lap before spinning him around and pinning his front to the wall. Grabbing both his hand, Chris lifted the other man's arms high above his head, smirking as the other man shifted uncomfortably at the stretch. Leaning forward, Chris let his breath tease over Darren's neck, causing a shiver to run through the man's body.

"Is this what you want?" Chris whispered in his ear. "Do you want me to hold you here like this all taunt and tight? Fuck you tight arse?" Chris bite down sharply on the spot where Darren's neck became his shoulder causing a cry to leave the other boys mouth.

"Yes" Darren hissed, shoving his hips back hard into Chris' groin causing him to moan. Letting go of Darren's hands, Chris quickly undid both Darren's belt and his own before shucking his pants, letting them drop to the floor. Pulling the other man's pants down roughly to his knee's, Chris pressed his freed erection against Darren's arse, groaning at the contact.

"Is this what you want?" Chris ground out, shoving his hips forwards roughly, his anger from before fuelling the rough movements.

Darren could only cry out in pleasure, heaving panting leaving his mouth as he thrust back equally as hard against the taller man.

"Fuck. Fuck me. Fuck me Colfer" Darren whimpered as Chris' cock slipped between his cheeks and brushed against his hole.

Chris stilled against him. How far was he willing to take this? He loathed the other man, tried with all his might to get as far away from him as possible. But even though he didn't want to admit it, he wanted him. He wanted Darren fucking Criss. He had for months. And he was still angry about that night. But was he really willing to go that far?

With an annoyed sigh Darren shoved his hips back again, grounding his arse against Chris' aching cock causing a moan to leave both of their lips. Opening his eyes - when had they slipped closed again? - Chris knew his answer.

Leaning forwards once more he growled in Darren's ear. "Bedroom now." Releasing his grip from where he was holding Darren in a bruising grip, Chris stalked towards his bedroom, not turning to confirm that the other boy was following him, just assuming he was.

His assumption was correct. As soon as he had entered his bedroom, he felt a shove from behind, much like the one when they first met, that sent him tumbling head first onto his bed. He only had enough time to turn onto his back before Darren was on top of him, demanding a rough kiss from him and grinding their cocks together. Reaching up, Chris tangled a hand in the man's hair, tugging sharply, causing a whine to leave Darren's mouth. The distraction was enough for Chris to flip them and pin the other man to the bed.

Sitting on his waist, Chris pulled back for a moment to look at the man underneath him. Darren's hair was a mess, the gel from shooting almost all gone and his curls sticking up in all directions. His face was flushed, chest moving up and down quickly as he attempted to get his breathing under control. His shirt was skewed, half the buttons undone and the other half still in the button holes. Chris reached for the hem of his own shirt and pulled it off, thinking absentmindedly that Darren's pants were no longer trapped around his legs. Darren suddenly sat up, pulling his shirt off fully and tossing it over the side of the bed before sinking back down into the mattress. His eyes were dilated with lust but deep within them Chris could see something else. A challenge. Darren didn't think Chris would finish what he started.

The anger, which had been repressed into a ball within his stomach suddenly flared. Sliding off of Darren and reaching for the bedside table Chris opened the draw and quickly grabbed the lube and a condom, calling over his shoulder in a hard voice. "Turn over."

Turning back, Chris had to hold in a groan at the sight that befell him. Darren had rolled over onto his front and was lifted onto his hands and knees, legs spread wide and arse on displace and ready for the taking.

Popping the top of the lube, Chris kneeled behind Darren before coating his fingers, circling one around Darren's tight hole before pushing in slowly, forcing himself to hold in another groan - fuck Darren was tight. As Chris began to pull his finger back out, Darren shifted above him, turning so he could see over his shoulder and fixing Chris with a glare.

"Sometime today would you? I'm not going to fucking break you know."

Chris' insides tightened with the taunt before he shoved two fingers back inside Darren roughly.

Darren let out a yelp, his forehead falling against the bed in front of him.

"Sorry did that hurt?" Chris said in a sickly sweet voice, as he roughly scissored his fingers in the man's arse.

"More" came Darren's response, slightly muffled by the blankets his face was pressed into. Pulling his fingers out again, Chris quickly coated them with more lube before pushing three fingers through the tight ring of muscles, not even pausing before he started up a rough rhythm, shoving his fingers deep within the other man's arse before twisting them and pulling back. Chris gave a small victorious smirk when he hit Darren's prostate, the body beneath him arching against the bed, pushing back against his fingers. Pulling his fingers out, Chris rolled the condom down his cock before pumping himself a few times to coat himself in lube. Closing his eyes, Chris concentrated on the pleasure coursing through him, until he was rudely interrupted.

"Are you going to fuck me or just keep jerking off?"

Opening his eyes, Chris lined his cock up with Darren's slick hole before pushing in to the hilt in one go, causing Darren to cry out and arch against him. Only pausing for a second, Chris pulled back roughly before shoving his cock back into the squeezing heat that was Darren's arse, groaning at the sensation. Thrusting forward, Chris set up a hard and rough rhythm, letting all of is anger and lust that had been building since he had first laid eyes on the man underneath him guide his thrusts forward. Beneath him, Darren was panting loudly, hands twisted in the sheets. Letting his legs slip open further, Darren gave a loud shout when the change of angle caused the head of Chris' cock to hit his prostate dead on.

Reaching down underneath his body, Darren grabbed at his cock, which had been hanging heavy, hard and leaking between his legs for to long, stroking quickly in times with Chris' sharp thrusts.

Chris could feel his climax building within his belly, but he refused to slow his thrusts. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on holding it back, determined to not be the first to come.

It was Darren's climax that caused Chris to fall over the edge, his arse squeezing impossibly tight around Chris' cock as come covered his hands and splattered on the sheets in front of him. Chris felt the knot inside of him snap and his come fill the condom in spurts. Slowing his thrusts, Chris eventually pulled out as he became to sensitive, before pulling off the condom, tying it and dropping it off the side of the bed before collapsing next to Darren who was sprawled on his front, his hands weakly spasming in the blankets.

After a few minutes, Chris felt his drift close and the pull of sleep tempted him. Rolling his head he saw that Darren was still unresponsive to the world and it didn't seem like he would be moving anytime soon.

Chris' eyes slide closed once again, however this time he let the darkness fill his mind and sleep take over.

He would deal with everything in the morning.

Chris awoke feeling gross, covered in dried sweat. Groaning Chris sat up, only to realise that his bed was devoid of anyone but him. Turning to where Darren had been when he had fallen asleep Chris spotted the folded up piece of paper that was lying against the pillow. Reaching out, Chris grabbed it before opening it and scanning the text quickly.

_That was fun last night. Hope you didn't get to worn out - wouldn't want you to pass out during rehearsals. Though next time I'm going to fuck you so hard into the mattress that you won't be able to walk let alone dance on set. _

_D.C._

'_Cocky bastard'_ Chris thought as he crumpled the paper and chucked it towards the trash can. He couldn't wait.


End file.
